Various types of precoding schemes may be used depending on a spatial position or time-varying conditions in a mobile communication system. Nevertheless, each precoding scheme may have different characteristics. That is, since each precoding scheme has a particular correlation between complexity of a processing procedure for transmission and a feedback weight generated by a terminal, each precoding scheme may have a performance difference depending on time-varying channel environments in a limited feedback environment.